<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the Fourth not the Third Time's the Charm by spacegypsy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050874">It's the Fourth not the Third Time's the Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1'>spacegypsy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala take their chance at love a few times...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the Fourth not the Third Time's the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONE:</p><p>She was suddenly standing at the foot of my bed. I couldn't help but check the time. 3:33 a. m. “Vala?” I spoke softly so as not to spook her. “are you okay?”</p><p>“Mm hmm.”</p><p>There was a tremble to her voice on top of the barely audible remark.</p><p>I pulled the covers back, opening up a spot for her as I scooted over. “Bad dream? Come here.” It had been at least a year since she'd had some horrifying dream and came to me. As much as we bickered and out and out fought, I had been her link back to sanity in those early days.</p><p>Vala remained standing at the foot of my bed. Her breathing was loud in the stillness of my dark room.</p><p>“Vala?”</p><p>“I'm fine now. I'm sorry I disturbed you.” She turned and scurried away.</p><p>I've often tried to make sense of our odd relationship. And still I cannot fathom what must have been in Vala's mind in that span of the many years when she used to come to my room. It was so random. Weeks and weeks would go by. But at times only days. Sometimes it was nearly unbearable to sooth and hold her. And when she left we never spoke of it. Never. But after she left my room I would sit up and turn the lamp on because... because I would think of Sha're. There was no one who could rip Amaunet out of her. No one to sooth her. No one to hold her.</p><p> </p><p>Both Vala and I had learned over the years to tame our beasts. To find common ground. To be... friends. Friends with benefits. We were both lonely, with no one else who could ever understand our demons. Our beasts.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a while since we became intimate. And I find I grow fonder and fonder of her. I want her more now than ever before. It's difficult because I insist no... fraternization on base. And it is difficult to get out. And... oh gods, I think I am falling in love.</p><p> </p><p>I often talk to Sha're. In my head. I tell her things. I try to discuss my feelings for Vala. But I never succeed in making her (<em>me</em>) understand.</p><p> </p><p>And I think back to the first time.</p><p> </p><p>It was after an uneventful mission one where we would send back a few teams to study the planet and moons more thorough. We were home by midnight. Exhausted and hungry. It must have been nearly 2:00 a.m. when the team broke up and we went our separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>It was about 3:00 a.m. when I heard the door opening. I waited. Knowing full well who it was. I turned on the small bedside lamp. She slipped in, bolted the door. Wearing, (most likely only), a big Teal'c size tee shirt. She crawled in my bed on the other side of me. Slipped under the covers. Her large black tee shirt went sailing. She snuggled deep into the covers.</p><p>“Vala.” I said with a heavy dose of scolding as if I was talking to a naughty child.</p><p>“Shut up, Daniel, and hold me before I break into a zillion pieces!” She didn't sound truly distraught. “You have to make love to me right now or I am going to die.”</p><p>I scoffed at that. “Die, eh?”</p><p>“Yes. I can't take it anymore.”</p><p>“We need to set some ground rules....”</p><p>She interrupted my attempt to make a sane comment and rolled over on top of me pressing those warm inviting breasts against my chest. She nibbled my neck. She ran strong loving hands up and down my arms. “Now Daniel, please. You don't want to have to pick up a zill....</p><p>I kicked the covers off the bed, rolled over taking her beneath me and kissed her. I kissed Vala Mal Doran like I have never kissed anyone before. Mouths hovered then locked for what seemed like eternity. I felt as if I didn't make mad passionate love to her I would be doing the zillion pieces.</p><p>“Daniel!”</p><p>I stopped manipulating her exquisite body and raised up on my arms. I took a moment to run my gaze down the length of her. And back up to her lovely eyes. “I am not about to perform a quickie on your lovely and inviting body. I'm going to take my time. I'm going to do every damned thing I have ever thought about doing to/with you. And then some.”</p><p>''Oh.” She breathed out, “How delightfully disturbing.”</p><p>We did set ground rules. Later. No fraternizing in the mountain, on other planets, on Sam's or anyone's ship. Basically comes down to plan ahead, my place or most likely she'd look at me and I'd take her to the closest motel or hotel.</p><p> </p><p>TWO:</p><p>But then comes the Ori. The holy hell of Vala's disappearance and subsequent 'marriage' to Tomin, Vala's body snatching... Adria. And the terror of Vala's burning. Which thankfully was undone. All so strange.</p><p>And of course the 50 to 60 years on the Odyssey that never happened except to Teal'c. I don't care what anyone says... I cannot imagine living on a ship for 50 or 60 years without being with Vala. Even though Sam insists that we were not a part of that.</p><p>This period of hellish Ori drove a wedge between us and we went forward as if it (the us) never happened. We were back to fighting constantly and Vala used her sexuality and seductiveness to keep me on edge and always irritated and frustrated and all the <em>'ateds</em>' that exist.</p><p>But something happened on that ship between me and Vala. I feel it deep, deep down and there are times I can see the reflection of the 'good' times in her misty grey eyes.</p><p>So, we fought. We fought in the dead of night. Spewing ugliness and meanness until one of us launched into the other and we ended up on my bed. In my quarters on base. And had crazy mad sex until it dwindled down to the softness we both craved. Which dissipated as quick as it came. And she dressed and left my room.</p><p>Leaving me empty and wanting. And knowing I am crazy in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>THREE:</p><p>So, what could I do? How can I stop this madness? How can Vala and I get back to where we were before?</p><p>I found myself at her door. At 3:00 a.m. I knocked. The door opened so fast it startled me. “Ah... um... I... I ah... I love you. I think marriage should be in our future. Maybe a kid or two or three if you want. Did I tell you I love you?” At this point tears were rolling down her checks and she was actually smiling and bobbing her head. And she was whispering out “yes, yes, yes.”</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>“Oh. Yes. Right. Come in.” She stepped aside.</p><p>I entered and turned to face her as she was leaning against the closed door.</p><p>“I do so love you and even though we are going to bicker and nag and argue endlessly...” She stopped when she realized I was glaring.</p><p>“What the hell are you wearing?” I said.</p><p>“What? This old thing?” She indicated the sexy black and pink nightly with a Vanna White wave from her revealing neckline to the bottom of the fluffy pink feathers that slightly covered the Vee at the juncture of her legs.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“The way you couldn't take your eyes off of me today. And... by the way... I love you too and I think three is a good number for babies. And we have got to figure out a way to argue without petrifying the children. But I suppose....”</p><p>“How are we going to work all this out?” I pulled the nighty up and over her head tossing it aside. Then I grabbed her by the waist, hoisted her upwards and tossed her onto the bed. “We had better get to it, because we have very little time to get together. However, maybe we'll get lucky and find the Ark of Truth and be done.”</p><p>FOUR:</p><p> </p><p>And then it becomes a moot point.</p><p>Now, we find ourselves right in the middle of our last chance to end the Ori or literally die trying.</p><p>There was the shortest of contact through our gazes, turning each to the other with the knowing look. We are doomed and I am so sorry that we wasted our time together. 'I love you' I mouthed to her and she came back with 'me too'. All shrouded in gun fire. We would not win this day.</p><p>We had found The Ark only to have the Ori take it and us. Leaving Teal'c dying or dead upon the ground and me, Vala and Tomin in tow and eventual lockup and torture. No idea what atrocities Sam and Mitchell are dealing with.</p><p>I couldn't hear Vala. I have no idea where she is. I am hoping, praying, begging to any deity that as mother of the Orici she is safe.</p><p>Tomin's screams ran through me and I wonder how long before I can no longer hold in my own screams. Then the Doci showed up. Obviously not long. Agony, torment, pain... so much pain.</p><p>Left to suffer I lay on the stone floor talking to Merlin who I quickly realize it is Morgan Le Fay. But begging through tears and pain I cannot seem to sway her in our favor. Then she flits away as another Prior approaches. And suddenly we once again and miraculously have a chance as Teal'c removes his hood and unlocks the door.</p><p>I locate Vala who had been dealing with her despicable daughter and Tomin, her may be husband or no longer husband. That's one we have to figure out.</p><p>And magically we manage to sabotage the Ark and it spills over right into the face of the Doci.</p><p>How quickly we return to 'normal' is amazing. I wander down the hall of the SGC and spot Tomin leaving without Vala. My heart is beating so hard. I need to go see her to just be sure. I know I should leave her alone for a while, but I can't.</p><p>Barging in without knocking I expected to surprise her. She is sitting on the side of the bed, hands folded in her lap, her head down.</p><p>“Ah... er... so you are... I mean Tomin is gone. But you're here.”</p><p>Vala stood slowly. Walked up to me. Touched my face. Smiled. Put her head on my shoulder and sighed. “Well, darling, it would be very hard to marry you from way out somewhere if I wasn't here. Besides, I didn't have the heart to tell Tomin the truth - that I love you so very, very much.”</p><p> </p><p>~fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>